Katrina's story wDracoHarryPotter
by KittyKatKrazed
Summary: Katrina is Serenity Selenity etc...Daughter and has a story to tell. okok, now i know you didn't like the 1st chap, but it gets better i promise! ...Please Read and Review.. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Please read and review.  
  
I am a snake.and a cat...nice mix huh? I am all alone in the world.No one cares. At least.No one did.  
  
I was found abandoned and bruised. No one cared. Everyone spit on my and or kicked me for their own pleasure. To tell you the truth.. It sucked.  
  
My name is Katrina Alkatraz and I am the only one left of my kind. There is only one other who knows of my existance. His name..Is.Draco Malfoy. His father was the one who found me, and at the time, I was a snake.  
  
He loved me like his own. Until I became Draco's. He found a book about me; About how we could change if we wanted. Only if we didn't feel threatened.  
  
I didn't. I loved him. He became evil. I ran. He found me. I died. He killed me. Yet here I am. I was dead. He brought me back. .Oh no not him. Not Draco. He was under control. I mean voldie. He...He..Is my father.  
  
I am now human. I have red flaming hair down to my shoulders, and have special powers, I don't wear that much of clothing. Just enough to cover my body. I am.And will always be..Half witch..Half immortal.And part animal. Always. It will never change.  
  
My mother.Is Serenity Selenity Cosmos Artimis Luna Moon. My father Is voldimort. And.. Why am I hunted.  
  
I don't know what to do. Someone...Please help me.  
  
I can't move. Help me...Please..  
  
How is it..misterious???? I need reviews peeps.  
  
~~~KittyKat~~~ 


	2. speaking to father

Sorry about that last chapter. I know it was a bit confusing.Ok ok..A lot of confusion went around and no one is reading this.I don't know if I should continue, but here is my story and I'm stickin' to it. /////////////////////////////////////////////`````````````````````````////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
~~~Last time~~~  
  
Why am I hunted.  
  
I don't know what to do. Someone...Please help me.  
  
I can't move. Help me...Please..  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
*Katrina's pov*  
  
"Father," I asked, " May I go to.. May I please go to Hogwarts?" I finished pleadingly with my head bowed.  
  
" Why would you EVER want to go There?!" My father screached. (aka: Voldemort (sp?))  
  
I flinched at his harsh words, grateful that he did not see. " I would like to repay that Malfoy boy for what he did for me." I replied in a cold, calm voice.  
  
He sighed for the millionth time that night. He seemed to be thinking the proposal over.  
  
It looked like he had a bad headache. He was rubbing his temples for a while, While I was waiting patiently for a reply.  
  
" All right, all right, you can go. Just make sure you keep away from that Potter boy, and while you are there..Do me a favor." He replied. I nodded vigorously.  
  
He then said, " I want you to make someone suffer. Play pranks, do whatever. Just make Potter regret what happened to me." He said in a deadly hissing voice.  
  
I answered him, "Done!" Then I ran over to him and hugged him. He stiffened, and I quickly regained my composer and said, " Thank you. You will not regret this. That I can promise you."  
  
I walked out of the room after he nodded and waved his hand. The hand signaled that I was dismissed.  
  
The halls were dark, and I doubt that very many people, including the death eaters, could see in them. But, I could see perfectly. Just like it was as bright as day.  
  
I believe that it had to do with the mixture in my blood, but that doesn't matter right now.  
  
I headed down the hall for about two minutes then took a sharp turn right. After about two more feet, I turned left right into a hole in the wall.  
  
It got warmer as I went farther in.  
  
I came into a room that was pink, purple, and black on the walls. This was my room.  
  
It was actually really plain when you think about it.  
  
I slept on the floor. It was the most convertible place for me. I then walked over to the far right corner of my room where I kept my Ice Phoenix.  
  
I opened the pure white cage and let her out. Her name was Mahina. (weird name I know. But I: the auther: chose this name so deal with it.)  
  
She flew up and around in a circle. Then she came down and perched on my shoulder.  
  
I went over to my desk. It was all black. I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. I started to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to enroll in Hogwarts. My specialties lye in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Devination. Right now I am fourteen years old. I would like to enroll as a fourth year if that is ok with you. Please return my letter within five days of receiving it. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
  
Katrina Cosmos Artimis Luna Moon Alkatraz.  
  
After the letter was written, I tied it to Mahina's leg and said, "Please, Mahina, please take this to Albus Dumbledore and don't stop for anyone or anything along the way."  
  
She gently nipped my ear and flew out. I silently said my thanks and slept. 


End file.
